The Administrative Component (Core) of the Washington University School of Medicine (WUMS) Diabetes Research Center (DRC) provides the structure for effective and efficient operation and maintenance of the DRC in compliance with NIH and University guidelines. The Administrative Core encompasses the roles of the Director, co-Director, Associate Directors, Internal and External Advisory committees, and the Program Manager. Its aims are to: 1) Provide leadership and organization for and allocate funds for the DRC programs; 2) Provide scientific direction and vision for the DRC program; 3) Foster the environment for diabetes and metabolism research at WUMS; and 4) Represent the interests and needs of WUMS diabetes researchers to internal and external authorities. To accomplish this we have assembled leaders in diabetes research at WUMS who are committed to the mission of the NIDDK and the success of the WUMS DRC. Each of these individuals has been involved in leading the DRC during the past funding period. The accomplishments of the WUMS DRC outlined in this renewal application attest to the dedication and skill of this leadership group and the successful design of the administrative plan.